Hair Crisis
by Snowlielxx3
Summary: Sasuke lost his hair gel due to a prank by a certain blonde. Sasuke OOC SasuNaru


**Shannie: My first oneshot! UP NOW!! Thanks to Peggu(my daughter) for inspiring me!! ^^ **

**Review pls! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Except the hair gel... ^^**

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he got up lazily from the bed. He was not the person that you will expect to be the kind of 'rise and shine' person. He is always grouchy and grumpy… especially in the morning when he just woke up.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he approached the mirror, boredom was the only thing that reflected in his dark onyx eyes. He reached out for a familiar object. But what he got instead was a pair of scissors. He reached out for another location; he may have misplaced the most important item somewhere. But the problem is WHERE?

"Damn fucker." He swore out loud. _**Where the fuck**__**could I have placed it?!**_

The Uchiha searched high and low and everywhere possible. And yet, he still could not find his baby. He looked in the mirror once again; his hair was in a mess, like a bunch of hay sticking out in every direction possible.

He just could not find that important item of his—his hair gel.

Kakashi gave that hair gel to Sasuke as a gift for his vanity. He always knew that Sasuke had a soft spot for his hair ever since he _accidentally _found out that Sasuke would waste hours of sleep and get up early to tend to his hair. That hair gel Kakashi gave to Sasuke was meant to be a joke, but, Sasuke thinks that it was rather useful.

* * *

"_Here! A present for you!" Kakashi passed a box to Sasuke in secret. Unknown to the other two member of Team 7. _

"_What?!" Sasuke eyed the box suspiciously. "What is with this sudden kindness? You are freaking me out."_

"_Just take it." Kakashi shoved the box to Sasuke, adding a wink before he disappeared. _

_When Kakashi was out of sight, Sasuke opened up the box warily, he smirked at the moment his saw a bottle of hair gel. _

"_Hn." Sasuke smirked again. __**That's what I need the most now. **_

* * *

"Fuck!" Sasuke swore for the hundredth times in the morning. He could not possibly go out with his hair looking like a haystack. Oh my god knows how long that Uchiha took to style his hair.

Sasuke picked up a hood nearest to him; he knew he had to find Kakashi fast. Threaten or kill, whatever it may be, he needs to get a new bottle from Kakashi.

The door opened before a _flustered and desperate _Uchiha can break it.

"Hmm… What your problem in waking people up when the sun just came up?" Kakashi joked sarcastically, rubbing his only visible eye to show Sasuke that he was still drowsy.

"Ermm…" Sasuke took a deep breath, "I need hair gel, I lost mine."

"Oh…." Kakashi felt refreshed now and chuckled quietly at the Uchiha who was trying to pull his hood as low as possible, hiding the haystack perfectly. But Sharingan no Kakashi could he the 'ruins' of Sasuke's hair pretty well.

"I don't have any." Was the reply that came from Kakashi. Sasuke merely glared at the white-haired jounin with anger and killing intent. Kakashi sweat-dropped at the wrath of the Uchiha.

_**Is that duck-butt hairstyle that important to you?**_ Kakashi was wondering whether if Sasuke would kill his teacher for his hair.

"Yes. And I would _kill _from my hair. Kakashi." Sasuke answered Kakashi mental question.

_**Scary fellow. **_Kakashi felt afraid for a moment.

"Okay, even if you kill me, it is still a fact that I don't have any spare one left." Kakashi explained. "I used up last one on my hair."

Sasuke felt disappointed but did not show it obviously on the face. Kakashi let out a silent laugh and was returned with a deadly glare.

"Who was the last person that went to your room?" Kakashi asked Sasuke, attempting to help him find his missing hair gel.

"Uzumaki…" Sasuke gritted his teeth as Kakashi tried his best to hold out his laughter. "NARUTOOOOOOO!!!" Sasuke shrieked as he sprinted to the blonde house.

* * *

"Yes? Sasuke…" Naruto knew that his prank was exposed when he saw the evil aura behind the cool and collected face of the Uchiha outside his apartment.

"Anything to say before your _punishment?_" Sasuke sneered.

"Oh! Sasuke! I'm sorry." Naruto tasted fear as he knew exactly what is going on Sasuke's mind. "I had enough torment from you just two days ago…" Naruto was literally on his knees, imploring.

Sasuke smirked at the overreaction on the certain blonde as he continued to explain, or rather confess.

"I was sore that you refused to let me be the seme for soooooo long." Naruto sobbed dramatically. "So last time I went to your house, I-I-I" Naruto inhaled, "took your hair gel since I know you treasure your hair gel a lot as a prank…"

"So…" Sasuke smirked turned wider, "You confessed to your mistake without me doing anything…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke. Eyes widened at the sudden realization. Naruto gaped at the smirking Uchiha.

Smirking and with triumph.

"You-You-You-" Naruto yelled at the top of his lung, "TRICK M…."

Before he could even finish his sentence, Sasuke swallowed his lips and shut him up completely. Naruto wanted to resist, but instead, melted against Sasuke warm touch.

Sasuke pushed Naruto into the apartment and locked the door, and soon, loud moans of pleasure from a certain blonde could be heard throughout the neighborhood.


End file.
